


Why We Did It

by Catch_The_Demon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Lots of that, On sans's part, Realization, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, The angst too, Though with more, not a feel-good fic, sorry - Freeform, theres a bit of, uh, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_The_Demon/pseuds/Catch_The_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans asks a question before the next reset. He doesn't expect the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Did It

**Author's Note:**

> So, a short and crappy sans fic. I'll clean it up later, but I'm hoping you guys enjoy the concept til then, so knock yourslves out.

Sans chuckled to himself humorlessly, as he watched their soul move around frantically in the little box. 

This wasn't going to work.

There had been so many resets. So many times where he had finally reached the end, only to have it snatched away. To be back in this hellhole again. 

He sighed and thought back over the timelines, trying to figure if there was somewhere he could fit in, someway to cheat the mechanic next reset, ending this madness faster in the game. Maybe he could bust in during Pap's fight? No, that won't work.But definitely  some time soon, before that. That if he squeezed it in-

He dodged. The kid, right. He tried for a smirk.

"heh, didja really think you would be able-"

Pain. Oh, god. He closed his eyes tight, squeezed them shut. How had he forgotten to dodge that one? He looked down at the wound, the slash accross his chest. he was even bleeding. He swallowed hard and looked up at the kid, a small half question escaping his lips, just before it was snatched away from his character.  

"why?"

The kid was quiet for a moment as he struggled to pick himself up off the ground. He hadn't been expectong an answer, but suddenly the kids voice rang out. 

"I wanted to fight you." 

They were smiling at him. smilibg and crying. 

"I wanted to beat you, Sans. to say I could. To know what it was like. I was... Curious. I had to kill them all." was that a giggle? "I had to kill everyone, to be able to fight you. It was my only chance." 

Sans' breath caught in his throat. He had been the cause of all of this. He was the reason that everyone died.  The human did this... For him?

When the darkness came this time, he embraced it. Maybe in this reset, this would be the memory he inevitably forgot. 


End file.
